


Lies

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One good lie deserves another, and Petyr attracts them like flies to honey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

_It was never your wife I wanted, Ned. She was just easier to win with flattery_.

Petyr's words echoed in Ned's mind, tempting, and dangerous for it. He was being an old fool to believe him for even a moment, but it was so easy to listen to someone like him tell you that you were pretty and believe it. Because you wanted to believe it, because look at him. He had all the poise and class that Ned was never going to have, all the things he was missing that meant he was never going to fit in in this city where everything was bright and colourful and done up like a painted whore. Petyr looked as though he might have fallen out of the masonry, as much a well-matched part of it as he was.

So no matter how well he knew the words were lies, it was impossible to forget them. And impossible to ignore them.

What had begun as a quiet night had been going downhill fast since this man had wandered into Ned's chambers as though they were his own, made himself comfortable, and kept pouring more wine into his glass instead of letting him empty it while he laughed and joked and _got on_ , like a friend. Like the only friend he had.

Ned wasn't nearly as drunk as he'd have liked to tell himself he was when he let Petyr kiss him. Let him settle into his lap and rock against him, thin fingers twisted through his hair and tongue twisting in his mouth, leaving him a panting wreck before long. Bony knees pressed into his thighs as his mind scrambled to convince itself that he was trapped, that he couldn't really stop him, and he'd been down this road before, hadn't he?

At least he couldn't possibly get Petyr pregnant. Not that it'd matter, since he was the woman tonight and it was so much better than he would ever have thought. If this was all he wanted for all of his half-truths and helping you up with one hand only to pick your pocket with the other, then he could have it.

As he roared his release into the pillow beneath him, out of breath and sore in places he'd never been sore before, Ned felt an odd sort of peace come over him. Let everyone around him lie and cheat and play games with each other, he'd take a straightforward trade any day. And a whispered oath of support from the second most powerful man he knew was more than worth a little indignity to him if it held true.

 _I've always wanted you_ still sounded like a lie, but it was no worse than the replying _I don't want you at all_.


End file.
